Len (The Walking Dead)
Len is a character and antagonist who first introduced in Season 4 of AMC's The Walking Dead. He is a member of The Marauders and a minor antagonist during Season 4, as well as the main antagonist in the episode "Claimed". He was portrayed by . Overview Len is one of the men who unknowingly invade the house Rick was resting in. He is first heard downstairs along with his fellow group members apparently either torturing or murdering a man they have been holding captive. After arriving upstairs and getting an argument with Tony over the bed that Rick is hiding under, Len strangles Tony until the latter has passed out. Len doesn't hear the utterings of Tony, who noticed Rick under the bed and was attempting to tell him. A survivor is later heard screaming, most likely due to Lou reanimating. Len is later seen with his group gathering around Daryl, while Daryl is sitting down in the middle of a road. After Daryl punches Joe and points his ready-to-fire crossbow at Joe, Len and the other group members point their weapons at Daryl. Len then says that he claims Daryl's vest, because he likes the wing patches on the back of it. After Joe talks Daryl into lowering his crossbow, Len and the other group members lower their weapons too. Daryl is seen hunting a rabbit, but just before he is about to shoot the rabbit, Len shoots it dead first. Len then "claims" this rabbit. Joe then breaks up a potential fight between Daryl and Len. Joe explains to Daryl that according to the rules of their group, if you "claim" something, then it is yours. Joe also tells Daryl that any rule breakers will be punished by beatings or worse. Joe then splits the rabbit between Daryl and Len by cutting it in half with his tomahawk. Later in the episode, Len frames Daryl for stealing his half of the rabbit, but Daryl denies that he stole it. Joe empties Daryl's bag and Len's half of the rabbit falls out. Joe asks Daryl if he stole the rabbit, and again Daryl denies it. Joe then asks Len if he framed Daryl and Len denies it. Joe then punches Len. Joe tells Daryl that he saw Len put his half of the rabbit in Daryl's bag. Joe then orders the rest of the men to beat Len. Later, Daryl wakes up and finds blood on the floor where the men beat Len. Outside, below the loading dock of the building where the group had just stayed overnight, Daryl finds Len's bloodied corpse. There is an arrow protruding from Len's head. It is apparent that Len was murdered by his former group members. Episdoe Appearances Season 4 *4x11: "Claimed" *4x13: "Alone" *4x15: "Us" Navigation Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Brutes Category:Betrayed Category:Liars Category:Thief Category:Envious Category:Arrogant Category:Right-Hand Category:Scapegoat Category:Deceased Category:Cowards Category:Greedy Category:Image Villains Category:The Walking Dead Villains Category:Provoker Category:Hypocrites Category:Rivals Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Cheater Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Social Darwinists Category:Vengeful Category:Wrathful Category:Sadists Category:Thugs Category:Misogynists